Talk:Vehicles in GTA IV
Top Speeds? I've been wondering where the info came from for some of the cars' top speeds? For eg. the Super GT in IV, it says it's 105 mph (170 km/h), which seems much too low. I would have thought it was more like 180mph. I have no way to verify this but it would be weird for the R* developers to not be accurate and to scale with top speed. Yaksox 05:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :Why would it be weird? R* has a history of making cars with low top speeds.--'spaceeinstein' 20:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) : -- Okay. cool, I'm not that familiar with the history of the series. Feel free to delete this. Yaksox 01:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I've been working on a table simular to the one used on San Andreas, using information the game actually has when you start a multiplayer "race" type. I'm posting to ask if this would be acceptable. The "race" type actually has the type of car that it is (supercar, sports, executive, etc.) along with around four vehicles belonging to it. I've been adding the rest that werent listed yself, playing the game along side it to confirm it. I, however, havent finished the list and would like people to help with this. Daniel Blackwell 11:33, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to post your table in a subpage here (eg Vehicles in GTA IV/Table2) for us to see, then more people can work on it. As for separating cars, we definitely need more categories than just one or two, but unless the number of vehicles listed massively increases (I'm not sure how complete the list is) then I don't think any more than 10 in total are neccessary. :Vehicles in GTA San Andreas uses: Sports Cars, SUV, Lowrider, Muscle Cars, Vans, Industrial, 2 Door, 4 Door, Service, Fun, Government, Planes, Helicopters, Boats, Bikes, Remote Control. Could you suggest your categories so we can see how the breakdown is? Essentially, we just need to make the table easy to use and useful for visitors - just having 'cars' doesn't do that - Gboyers (?) 11:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I've created that page with the table that I have been working on. The list below that are vehicles that I've yet to add to the table. The headers are the categorys that Rockstar created for the multiplayer. Some of the vehicles though look out of place. Note for for some they were added by me using my best judgement. Please feel free to totally rearrange the table and it's listings. Daniel Blackwell 16:15, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats quite good. However, I think the number of categories is a bit high. Perhaps you could merge some into lists of about 10 cars ber box? That way the table is perhaps easier to use. For example, police and half of public service can go into 'Emergency', whilst the other half of public-service can be merged with public transport. Same with SUV and pickups. Perhaps people carrier and SUV too? Same with Vans and Trucks. Muscle and 2-door? You get the picture. Having categories with only 4 cars may help some, but it makes it more arkward to do a broader search. Gboyers (?) 16:25, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I've added a second table under the first one in Vehicles in GTA IV/Table2. I cut it back to 10 categories. The 4 door and station wagons list is a little long but I couldn't find an easy way to fix that, maybe I'll come up with something better tomorrow when I'm not so tired. Elbarto90se 02:11, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Thanks for that, it's looking great. One criticism I do have is the use of ambiguous terms. Names such as SUV, station wagon and muscle car aren't used as much outside the USA. Also you have Vans and Commercial Vans, so perhaps the sections could be named a bit clearer. I'd suggest the 4 door section simply contains 4 door saloons, then all larger vehicles go into the SUV or 4x4 section, and smaller vehicles go into the 2 door, hatchback or 'smaller cars' category. Muscle cars should definitely go with sports cars, but what about lowriders? They don't count as small cars (even though they have 2 doors), and they don't count as 4x4s/SUVs. Any suggestions on that? I think we're nearly sorted, thanks for all this, great work - Gboyers (?) 02:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) I've rejiggled the list using my own thoughts on it, and also using Elbarto90se's table. Again, using San Andreas as a "template". It's currently in list form since I was copying and pasting. Obviously, it's needs some work. I seperated some of the cars from sports because they dont seem to fall under the category of sports cars (like muscle cars). Daniel Blackwell 14:25, 9 May 2008 (UTC) More Changes to Table? The Comet vehicle needs to to be in the sports car section of the vehicles table. It is an extremely high performance vehicle ing GTA IV!Vax217 03:09, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Vax217 I've seen the updates you guys have made to the vehicles page and I like them a lot. I have a few suggestions, though, to improve the listings. Please let me know if this is okay. I would consider all of these sports cars - the Coquette, the Turismo, the Super GT, and maybe even the Vigero or Comet. What do you think about muscle cars combining with sports cars? Also, I think we could widen the "Normal Cars" column to split the list in half and make two columns. Then it wouldn't be so disproportionate to the other columns. Infernus is in two separate lists. Thanks for listening. PJsg1009 21:24, 7 May 2008 (UTC) :We're working on a new table to better organise this (see above). Also, it is better than a car is listed in two sections if it clearly fits into both sections. That way the cars are easy to find if you're looking for them. Gboyers (?) 02:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) As you should know if you're regular players in GTA IV is that cars have name and brand name now, as well. What I suggest is to make a list with the makers and the cars, in stead of ordering them by their body size. :I'm not so sure that the vehicles have "make and model," but more importantly, this table is intended to help readers find a particular vehicle they are looking for. It is much easier to find the specific sports car, for instance, that they're looking for with the current format than if the table were ordered by make and model. --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:17, 25 May 2008 (UTC) What I meant to say is that the best option would be adding the manufacturers to the cars, besides ordering them by their body size or platform, whatever (just because cars DO have brands, p.e. Classique Stallion, or Vapid Uranus, or Dundreary Admiral). IMO, that would make the list more complete and also practical, accounting for your suggestion. Nevertheless, that would difference GTA IV vehicles from those in other GTAs; they don't look similar at all. :I don't think many people know these vehicles by their brand name, and I don't think a brand name is a useful piece of information in this context. If, for example, I remember a sports car I liked and wanted to know what it was called, I'd look at the pages of all the cars under "Sports Cars" to find a picture of it. Or if I wanted to choose a car to use for a particular function, I'd look under the relevant section and pick from there. Knowing brand names doesn't help at all, and in fact can make it more complicated than it needs to be, considering the cars only say "Stallion" "Uranus" etc when you get in them. Please explain how manufacturer name would help people find things (which is the point of this page)? Gboyers talk 20:11, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Well, it could be not necessary, but it would fit perfect as a compliment and it may open this page a gate to talk about brands history, talking about logos, real life basis... Bah, I thought it would be a good idea. Just as a matter of curiosity fact. :PPP I don't want to argue, man. That is my point of view, and all I wanted to do is to help. :Don't worry... It's definitely something to think about, we just wanted to explain why it wasn't appropriate for this page, rather than just saying, "That's a bad idea." You might consider adding this info to the individual cars' pages, as a sort of extra detail. --GuildKnightTalk2me 19:03, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Absolutely. Sorry, I didn't mean to dismiss your idea. There should definitely be a Car Brands or Vehicle Manufacturers page, with a better name to replace Category:Automotive Makers. That page could have a table showing the cars made by each of the main manufacturers. That should be linked to from here. Gboyers talk 19:35, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Inclusion of The Lost and Damned DLC vehicles. Should the DLC vehicles be on this page as well or in its own section? In the trailer there was already proof of one new vehicle, the Angel. If they should be put on this page they should have a asterisks or a note of the vehicle bieng in the DLC as opposed to the GTA4. :That depends. If the DLC places the new cars in the main game as well s the new storyline, then they will go here with a note (or in a new section?). If however it isn't possible for Niko Bellic to drive them then I think that they should get their own page (Vehicles in The Lost and Damned?) and definitely be linked to from here. Does anyone else have any suggestions though? Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 01:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::I agree with BGFE; we won't be able to tell how items from the DLC should be documented until we see to what degree it is independent of - or integrated with - the main game. --GuildKnightTalk2me 03:06, 22 December 2008 (UTC) So The Lost and Damned has been released, how does it work? I'm unable to buy it cos I own a PS3, not a 360. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 07:33, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :I'm not sure why the TLAD tags were removed, but it's misleading to have the list like this. I'm of the opinion that these vehicles shouldn't be listed on this page, since they aren't available to Niko. Any opinions? --GuildKnightTalk2me 05:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Everywhere else on the wiki it seems that we refer to "GTA IV" as the original (This is a mission in GTA IV, This is a vehicle in GTA IV, etc.) and TLAD seems to be treated like it's own game, so I agree! Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 05:16, 9 March 2009 (UTC) I tried making a page called vehicles in Grand Theft Auto Episodes from Liberty City but Chimpso wouldn't allow it so he deleted it and gave me a warning. Estate cars There is no section that specifically says it includes estate cars (station wagons). The Ingot is included in the saloon section, while the other estates, stratum and solair, are listed under SUVs, pickups and vans. Should something be done about this? Hbriz 08:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Tug? The Tug is included in commercial and industrial, when it doesn't actually exist in the game. It was replaced by the Air tug, and the Tug in Gta IV is a boat, which is listed in the boats section. Hbriz 22:31, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :Its fixed now. Hbriz 22:48, 7 February 2009 (UTC) DLCs Should we put the vehicles of the DLCs here too? :See the earlier discussion. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 06:23, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Chimpso won't allow It Missleading Information Where it says musle cars and vintage', ''shouldn't it just say '''muscle cars because there are no vintage cars in the game Gtaunited 03:29, July 7, 2010 (UTC) For instance,Peyote would be an "vintage" car.--Oreo Biskuit!!Eleven 02:05, August 15, 2010 (UTC) And the Voodoo Homerjs 22:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Police Predator FYI, in-game, the Predator is reffered to as the "Police Predator" when entered. New Form Insead of the bland table, how about Homerjs 01:09, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Sports Cars Muscle Cars 2 Door Hatchbacks 4 Door Cars :Personally, I find this more cumbersome when dealing with vehicles in 3D GTA games. Whereas vehicles in top-down GTA games are consistently rendered in tolerable sizes, these images are too large and and vary by height due to the need to fit vehicles of different lengths into these images. Imagine applying a design like this in a list; as illustrated above, the images will occupy far more space than necessary, and scrolling through the list will be a pain in the ass as a result. It's cases like these where technical differences are apparent when consistency isn't necessarily a good thing. - ZS 04:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey guys, I had a really hard time reading the table. So, I took the liberty of making it easier to read. JackBlack5150 09:49, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Speed. How can they prove the top speeds when there is no speedometer in the games. I mean, it's cool to know and all, but there is no proof. Do they have some sort of radar gun they can use to calculate velocity or do they calculate by seeing how fast you go past other vehicles? M-16 Massacre P.S this is my first post so it wont be good Red and Green? At the vehicle showing template (I don't know what its called.) there is some Red and Green. Why is it there? Ragref 01:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) There are glitches on the vehicles in the game. Sometimes if you are going at high speeds and collide with a car, it make react to like a fixed object. Like crashing into a wall? It could happen to the vehicles. Although it will kill the driver. RealgrandpaJoeWCG (talk) 00:53, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Parking Spaces Not sure if this is the right place to post this, because I didn't find any other talk page that would be right to post in... There are 2 parking spaces in front of Alderney State Correctional Facility where 2 random vehicles can spawn. The thing is, that if i.e. a blue PMP 600 and a green Esperanto (in my case) have spawned in these parking spaces and if I push/destroy them, drive away and go back, there are still a blue PMP 600 and a green Esperanto, which is odd, since these are not set to spawn there every time and I do not remember any other random vehicles reappearing in any parking spaces after being destroyed. There are possibly any other parking spaces where a set random vehicle can spawn in the same color any time it is destroyed. I'll probably check it sometime later. TheMoonLightman (talk) 08:42, July 31, 2014 (UTC) Bicycles Should these be included somewhere? Great Mara (talk) 21:46, May 26, 2015 (UTC) : They don't exist in GTA IV, so nope. AndreEagle17 23:30, May 26, 2015 (UTC)